


the world never stops turning, round and round

by AstralKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Dark, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, hey man why is kyouko's name spelled so inconsistently in the suggested tags, i forgot to tag it as an AU whoopsies, i want to stress the fact that, if you like angst and suffering then welcome, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralKnight/pseuds/AstralKnight
Summary: Detective Kyouko Kirigiri has her life well in hand, maybe more so than the average person. She might even say she's happy, if asked. And yet, she's forgotten one crucial truth of life: never take happiness for granted. Won't someone please remind her...?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 10





	the world never stops turning, round and round

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this one-shot I wrote 5-6 years ago during my 3 hours long bioethics class. I didn't review or edit it before posting, because I feel like I would want to change too much, so I'm letting it stand as it is: a relic of an older time. 
> 
> This fic has never had a title other than "Kirizono drabble" in my files, so... because the format of the writing in here is so different from what I usually go for (that is a LOT of breaks, y'all), it's only right that the format of my title be different as well.

Kyouko had always been an avid listener of classical music. Until she met one Sayaka Maizono in high school, a young rising star in the world of pop music. The other girl didn’t make Kyouko discover other genres, since she listened to them occasionally, but they had never left as much an impression as her preferred genre. Over time, though, Sayaka did make Kyouko appreciate them in her own way. 

Now that she r eminisces about it, Kyouko thinks Sayaka’s utter love for music, the way she always talked _—_ always talks _—_ about it so enthusiastically had a lot to do with it. She smiles at how smitten her past self was, even though she herself hadn’t realized it after a long time. Her eyes meet with her counterpart’s blue eyes and her smiles widens.

Sayaka asks her if detective stories are always this funny, confused as to what could have made her lover smile other than the book she’s holding. Kyouko merely chuckles.

* * *

When Sayaka comes back from having fully recorded a song, she hugs Kyouko from behind. The latter is usually sitting in her favorite chair, reading a detective novel or reviewing her case files, if she’s not out because of an emergency. Sayaka asks her if she wants to hear her new song. Kyouko tells her that she will after she finishes what’s she’s doing. 

If she’s working, Sayaka waits. If Kyouko is reading a novel and wants to finish her chapter, Sayaka occupies herself by nuzzling her. The lavender haired girl protests slightly, saying it’ll take longer for her to finish the chapter in these conditions. Sayaka merely hums and stays where she is, trailing kisses along Kyouko’s neck. 

Kyouko gives in with a shake of her head, leaving the book on the living room table, the bookmark placed between two full pages of text. Kyouko doesn’t know why she tries, she thinks wryly. Sayaka grins in victory, pecks her lover slightly on the lips, and starts her song.

Observing how Kyouko’s tense shoulders relax as the song goes on is one of Sayaka’s favorite things in this world.

* * *

Kyouko is detective by day and Sayaka’s biggest fan by night. No, she corrects herself, she’s always Sayaka’s biggest fan.

Kyouko goes to every concert of Sayaka’s. She holds her the night before, she gives her curt words of encouragement in the morning, she falls in love all over again during them, she gives her a long kiss afterwards to congratulate her.

Sayaka always spots her in the crowd, leaning against a railing casually. She doesn’t show as much enthusiasm as the fans surrounding her, but Kyouko’s sparkling eyes are enough. Sayaka winks at her in the middle of the concert, making Kyouko’s eyes avert and the crowd go wild. The idol can’t see her expression well in the dark but she swears Kyouko is blushing slightly. After that, Sayaka sings with renewed vigor.

* * *

Sometimes, Sayaka visits Kyouko at her workplace. She’s always very amicable with the members of her investigation team, unlike her significant other, who is always straight to the point, so it’s a breath of fresh air for them. Not that they don’t like their boss, but she can run a tough bargain. 

Sayaka has the habit of coming with donuts, sometimes followed by a very excited swimmer and her girlfriend. Kyouko wants to tell them that this isn’t a recreational park but Sayaka’s smile always disarms her.

* * *

Each evening, Sayaka takes off Kyouko’s gloves gently. She tenderly runs a hand over the burns and laces their fingers together. She kisses them both with love and devotion. All the while, she stares into Kyouko’s eyes. This ritual finishes when Sayaka leaves a light kiss on Kyouko’s lips.

Kyouko’s slight smile into the kiss is all the thanks she ever needs.

* * *

The day when Kyouko is ready to tell Sayaka she wants to spend the rest of her life together with her is the first time she cries in years. She wails in front of the figure of her longtime lover, sprawled on the couch, blood dripping from her fingers.

She’s never been one for revenge. Until that fateful day changes everything.

* * *

The members of her team always look at her grimly when she passes by the main hall. She doesn’t spare them a glance. They remember the times when Kyouko was vibrant and full of life during their investigations. Now she works mechanically. But they’d take that last one over the Kyouko who was investigating her lover’s death every time.

They shiver to even think of it. Kyouko had been focused solely on solving this murder, to the point of obsession. When new victims showed up with the same M.O., she’d come to the station, her eyes filled with hate and screaming for murder. 

After seeing the state she was in after she discovered her lover’s body, they’d have removed her from the investigation in a heartbeat, but they knew Kyouko was likely their best chance at catching the criminal promptly. They had regretted it each time she spiraled further into despair. 

The fact that this criminal had lasted so long under Kyouko’s scrutiny was a testament of their exceptional skill.

* * *

She keeps a picture of Sayaka, smiling widely at the camera, in her office. Each night, before heading off, she runs an ungloved hand on the frame. In the shower, the slow caress of the water on her numb hands reminds her all too much of her late lover’s touch. She never removes her gloves in any other situation.

Not even when she vents her pent-up frustration on Celes’ bed. They both have their demons and cling to each other like drowning men to buoys. 

They never talk of the photograph featuring Junko kissing Celes’ cheek while looking at the camera with a coy look. Even though Celes still tried to maintain her poker face, there was a hint of a smile, if you looked closely. It’s the happiest Kyouko’s ever seen her.

They never talk of Kyouko’s responsibility in Junko’s death. They never talk about the fact that Celes is still alive because that monster truly loved her. They never talk about the fact that she would probably have been Junko’s first victim if that hadn’t been the case. They never talk of Junko’s victims. Especially not her first.

* * *

When she’s feeling particularly melancholic, she digs up a picture of Sayaka and her, cheeks smushed together. Sayaka is grinning widely, making an enthusiastic peace sign. Kyouko is more reserved, only smiling slightly, but their eyes shine with the same light.

* * *

Kyouko had always prided herself in her attention for details and her particularly good memory. It was tantamount for detective work after all. Nowadays, she wishes she could forget. All the things in everyday life that lead her back to Sayaka. All the pain she feels when she notices. 

* * *

The pain dulls over time, but she never completely moves on. Not really.

She visits Sayaka’s grave each year, at least one time. When she has time, she visits the graves of Junko’s other victims. She often runs into Aoi in front of Sakura’s grave. Each time, she puts her hand on her shoulder and nods at her, the only support she can offer.

The first time, Aoi had broken down into her arms. As the years went by, Aoi slowly regained her composure and Kyouko had seen her come here with her girlfriend, now wife. At least others are healing, she thinks. 

If she’s feeling particularly sentimental, she laments the loss of so many admirable and talented individuals. If only she’d been faster. 

* * *

On her deathbed she wishes she could feel Sayaka’s hands on hers one last time. Makoto, flanked by Byakuya and Touko, watches her die slowly. He remarks with a hint of sadness that this is the most peaceful he’s seen her since the incident.

In her appartment, there is a single book, pages faded by time, a splotch of blood on its cover. It’s sitting on the living room table, never to be finished. She had never wanted to know how it ends. Not since that day.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think about this fic and find it kind of funny that I wrote this tragedy in a spur of the moment during bioethics, of all things. I really WAS going to make it just Kirizono fluff at the start. And then... things happened, I guess.
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I was gonna go with a regular summary but this one has more oomph. If you re-read it, you might want to picture a certain person's grin ;)


End file.
